


самоотверженность

by hesoyin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, League of Legends references, M/M, Near Future, Violence, coping with offseason, ЧТО ЭТО., или люблю, непонятно..., я ненавижу рекапс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesoyin/pseuds/hesoyin
Summary: Недалёкое будущее, в котором киберспортсмены были избраны для проекта, нацеленного на защиту Земли от существ, проникнувших в эту Галактику.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	самоотверженность

**Author's Note:**

> каким-то непонятным образом я написала этот драббл за несколько часов, в то время как остальные до сих пор пылятся в черновиках XDDD
> 
> спасибо кате, тёме, хиз и амари просто за то, что они есть

Изменения происходят постоянно. Но дело в том, успеваешь ли ты за ними. 

В мире технологического прогресса у тебя есть всего два варианта: ты либо хочешь жить, либо нет. И если жизнь тебе дорога, то ты должен не отставать от остальных. Ты должен иметь превосходную скорость реакции. Ты должен быть в курсе того, что происходит. Ты должен уметь проходить через всё, что происходит. Ты должен уметь выживать среди тех, кто заставляет тебя находиться на грани жизни и смерти. 

У некоторых это получается. В частности, они-то и жалеют о том, что до сих пор остались живы. 

Когда-то давно, — наверное, никто из них уже и не вспомнит, когда именно это было, — они боролись не за спокойное существование на Земле, а за звание чемпионов. Это было так давно, что они сомневаются, происходило ли это на самом деле. Была ли такая жизнь в самом деле возможна?

В день, когда владельцам команд пришло предложение о выкупе их игроков для некого масштабного проекта, никто не воспринял письмо от научной организации всерьёз. Но это и было днём, тем самым днём, после которого их жизнь изменилась на “до” и “после”. 

Тот самый день.

К чёрту его.

Расмус не любил думать о прошлом. Никто из них не любил. 

Но… Он был, вероятно, единственным во всём европейском дивизионе, кто продолжал верить в то, что рано или поздно всё изменится к лучшему. Ему хотелось верить, даже когда на это не было причин. Ему хотелось верить, даже когда легче было не. 

Он сидел на краю крыши небоскрёба, бездумно смотря куда-то вдаль. Кровь на губе всё ещё свежая, металлический привкус помогал ему не терять сознание. Ноябрьское солнце, кажется, совсем не грело, но он в любом случае не смог бы ощутить разницы, потому что его тело было… Скажем так, улучшено. Не только у него — у всех киберспортсменов, что согласились на этот проект. 

Если вкратце, то всё оставалось практически тем же самым — учёные лишь дали им всем по набору способностей определённого чемпиона из игры. Они же и “подарили” им возможность выбрать героя, которым они хотели себя ощутить. Помимо этого, они убрали из их организмов чувствительность к температурам.

Простые, непричастные к этому проекту люди задаются вопросом: “зачем же ограничиваться одним чемпионом?”

Ответ прост: чем масштабнее и сложнее способности воспроизводятся, тем сильнее нагрузка на твой мозг и на твои сосуды. Ограничение было поставлено специально для того, чтобы во время важного сражения сосуды сперва на твоих глазах, а потом и по всему твоему телу не начали буквально взрываться, чтобы ты из обычного человека не превратился в кашицу из порванных внутренних органов. Зрелище не из приятных, но они видели и похуже. 

Уже видели. 

Но для простых граждан это всё так и остаётся загадкой — они продолжают слепо боготворить игроков, будто они так и остались игроками в видеоигры, а не работают, забывая про сон, чтобы спасти жизнь этой планеты от атаки неизвестных существ из других Галактик. 

На Расмуса нахлынуло воспоминание, которое каждый раз заставляло его вздрогнуть. Он не чувствовал холода, нет, он просто не мог его чувствовать, тогда что это за ощущение? 

Он помнит ту битву между Fnatic — вернее, старым его составом, — и этими мерзкими, злопакостными существами; он помнит то, как силы всей команды были на исходе; он помнит то, как они все чуть не погибли. Это была одна из самых гигантских и жесточайших битв, что произошла с тех пор, как инопланетяне впервые атаковали планету. 

Расмус помнит то, как Мартин сражался один, против полчища ночных сущностей, и он отчётливо (чёрт возьми, спустя такое время?) помнит то, как белки его глаз окрасились в цвет бисмарк-фуриозо. Это означало, что он использовал свои возможности по максимуму, и если он не прекратит… Расмусу не хотелось об этом думать. 

Бесчисленное количество раз он был на краю смерти, возможно, он уже даже повидал загробную жизнь. Шрамы стали чем-то обыденным, а татуировки не раз были перепачканы в чьей-то крови. Факт оставался фактом - Мартин повидал многое. Возможно, даже слишком.

Пока остальные четверо убивали — каждый по-своему — остальные группы монстров, Мартин оставил себе огромную толпу, справиться с которой мог только он. Как лидер, он бы просто не позволил другим помогать ему. Велика цена. 

Из всех чемпионов Мартин выбрал Сенну. 

Если составить список из всех героев, начиная от самых энергозатратных, чьи способности нагружают тебя больше всего, до тех, что являлись самыми безобидными, Сенна была бы на втором месте списка. 

Шанс погибнуть был слишком высоким. И Мартин это знал. Но способности, которые имела Сенна, были важными, настолько важными, что если бы не они, то после этой битвы никто из их команды не выжил бы.

В момент, когда космический корабль сбросил на землю что-то, напоминавшее бомбу, он использовал проклятие чёрного тумана, создав вокруг себя огромную бурю, сумевшую обволочь и защитить весь город. Всё, что почувствовали команда и граждане в тот момент — слабая ударная волна, и это лучшее, что с ними могло произойти. Звон в ушах стоял ещё несколько минут. После использования этой способности у Мартина пошла кровь из носа.

Тогда это их спасло. Это спасло целый Берлин. 

Разлагающиеся трупы за спиной Мартина были трофеями, которые он не желал больше видеть. Запах крови уже стал настолько привычным для каждого из них, что они скорее удивились, когда снова вдохнули глоток чистого, свежего воздуха. После того как он расправился с каждым из них, он облокотился на своё каменное оружие, тяжело дыша. Расмус подбежал к нему первым. 

— Я в порядке, клянусь, я в порядке, — он лгал. Ещё одно использование способности — и бум. Его бы не стало. 

Расмус невольно задался вопросом, когда же Мартин перестанет жертвовать собой. Он был влюблён, влюблён настолько сильно, что становилось больно. И видеть Мартина кровоточащим после битвы, который несмотря на всё то, что произошло, слегка улыбается и уверяет в своей целости и сохранности, заставляло его сердце обливаться кровью. Невыносимо.

Может, он думал об этом слишком много и ему стоило бы заботиться о себе. 

Может, но у него просто… Не получалось.

Причина, по которой он ушёл подальше от штаба G2 и сидит на краю крыши, заключалась в том, что именно завтра Мартин прибывает в их команду. Это до сих пор казалось каким-то розыгрышем; каким-то не смешным, издевательским розыгрышем. 

Соединённые Штаты и американский дивизион страдали от наплыва орав монстров, намного больших, чем в Европе, Китае и Южной Корее вместе взятых, и поэтому Лука решил отправиться туда сам и оказать поддержку. Он был опытен, и его помощь однозначно оказала бы влияние. Он вступил в Cloud9. 

Кто-то в интернете мог бы пошутить о том, что киберспортсмены из Америки были слабыми ещё при игре в Лигу Легенд, и именно поэтому они не могут сдержать атаки на материк... Но эти люди ничего не понимали. Это была не игра и не фильм - это была настоящая, самая что ни на есть реальная жизнь. И все должны помогать друг другу во что бы то ни стало. Ради общего блага. 

Расмус поднялся, и вот он уже стоял на краю небоскрёба. Он не боялся того, что упадёт. Почему-то он почувствовал прилив ни на чём не основанной уверенности в себе. 

Из всех чемпионов Расмус выбрал Акали.

Его повседневными предметами инвентаря стали кунаи и сюрикены, он мог удалить (буквально. Удалить) из существования любое существо так, чтобы его перемещения даже не заметили. Однако он был беспомощен против жирных, огромных танков, которым у тебя не получится перерезать глотку, которые своей толстой кожей смогут просто впитать твои сюрикены в себя. 

Тем не менее, его ловкость считалась одной из лучших, что в принципе была у игроков во всём мире. Он это знал, но не любил этим хвастаться, и скорее даже стеснялся, когда его хвалили за феноменальную скорость в битве. Однако он и его команда могли использовать это для неожиданных приёмов, менявших ход битвы.

Его взгляд перестал быть бездумным. Он смотрел на огромный Берлин под ним, на людей размеров с букашку, на пробки из машин, на аллеи, на скверы, на кипящую жизнь. Все они хотели жить. Все они должны были жить.

Когда они соглашались на этот проект, никто не говорил, что будет просто. Их предупреждали о всём том, что их может ждать, вплоть до смерти.

Но они согласились, а это значит, что нужно довести дело до конца. 

Они должны защитить Землю.

И они должны сделать это вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> может быть когда-нибудь это перерастёт в макси
> 
> может быть 
> 
> XD


End file.
